The increasing number of electronic modules in automotive vehicles has increased the need to effectively move data between modules. Data transmitted by one module may find uses in multiple modules. This need to move data may require vehicle and component manufacturers to adapt networks within the vehicle to support these connections. The network traffic may include audio and video data used for infotainment systems. Network traffic may also include more safety oriented audio/video data, such as communications between a back-up camera and a display. Protocols that are defined generally identify the operation of the network under normal conditions. Behavior during failure conditions may not be well specified.
As the amount of data to be communicated increases, traditional proprietary communication links may become inadequate to meet the data demands. It may be desirable to adapt existing Ethernet standards for use in vehicles. Ethernet may allow for high data transmission rates and may allow existing Ethernet hardware and software modules to be utilized. Networking standards are available from organizations such as The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE).